


Extraction

by Stevieschrodinger



Series: Extraction [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, Biting, Captain America Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, like seriously with the biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevieschrodinger/pseuds/Stevieschrodinger
Summary: So this is mainly world building and back story, with the intention of getting Steve and Bucky to a point where they can work on getting Bucky recovering from being the Winter Soldier.I did not want to deal with pregnancy/contraception so I have simply made it that in this version of A/B/O male Omega are incredibly rare, having effectively been bred out and are now a genetic anomaly.  As such a male Omega does not possess appropriate reproductive organs and cannot reproduce.Not Beta read.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Extraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180844
Comments: 27
Kudos: 225





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mainly world building and back story, with the intention of getting Steve and Bucky to a point where they can work on getting Bucky recovering from being the Winter Soldier.
> 
> I did not want to deal with pregnancy/contraception so I have simply made it that in this version of A/B/O male Omega are incredibly rare, having effectively been bred out and are now a genetic anomaly. As such a male Omega does not possess appropriate reproductive organs and cannot reproduce.
> 
> Not Beta read.

“Steve...can I...are you hurt?”

Steve eyeballs Tony. He doesn’t mean too, not really. Logically he knows that Tony’s fighting his Alpha instincts to nurture him just as hard as Steve is fighting his Omega instincts to cave in and accept it. If Steve gives an inch now, Tony will be on him forever. It’s not sexual, Steve knows this, Tony is dedicated to Pepper. Waiting for Pepper to let him bond them together. This is pure Alpha need to protect an injured, unmated, Omega.

If Steve allows it now, even for a moment, Tony will, either deliberately or not, try and protect Steve from everything. He will fall into the roll biology dictates.

Logically, Steve knows this. 

And he hates it.

“I’m fine Tony, thank you.” Steve makes a conscious effort to keep his tone steady and even.

Tony opens his mouth, no doubt to try again, but thankfully Barton’s hand reaches out and, without touching, bars his path. The soft calming scent of Beta fills the jet, Clint doing his best to relax the situation, trying to overwrite Steve's natural scent.

Thor, whose people don’t have secondary genders, and whose social structure is very different to on Earth, watches with interest.

Nat breaks the spell, “let’s go get food, I’m starving.”

It’s good enough for Tony, if he can’t paw all over the Omega, at least he can feed him. It’ll be enough to satiate the Alpha’s needs. For now.

Steve sighs, stepping off the jet last. This mission had gone south. Seriously south. Steve’s tired and filthy and yes, hurt, but it’s healing already.

Steve heads for his room and a quick shower, letting the dirt and filth and blood swirl down the drain. Tony’s ordering what will probably be an obscene amount of take away, so he has a few minutes to himself to think. To let the hot water beat across his sore muscles.

He knew that eventually they’d find out his designation. Suppressants and heat blockers...non of it works on Steve. His metabolism burns through everything. He’s been religiously wearing the military grade scent suppressors provided by Shield. Coating the scent glands on his wrists and neck and groin with the sticky, scentless stuff. It’s so thick it’s basically cement that fills in the gaps of his pores and scent glands. But Steve can’t complain, it has worked perfectly well up until a one day milk run suddenly turned into a four day pitched battle. Even the Shield issue pore cement couldn’t stand up to that.

He hasn’t had a heat since Bucky fell either, maybe because being frozen for so long has had some sort of effect on him, or if it’s just simply that that part of him recognizes that his mate his dead. His Omega a broken, slinking thing inside him.

Luckily it wasn’t until they were loading up to leave that Tony had finally caught his scent and realized. Tony had finally emerged out of the suit in the back of the jet, and that was when his gaze, wide eyed with shock, had turned to Steve. Had he realized mid battle...well...it isn’t out of the question that he would have tried to drag Steve away. He might only be a male Omega...but he was still an Omega, and the instinct was still there. Tony is going to have to get over it quickly.

Steve had watched cautiously as Tony’s gaze had drifted away.

Then back again. His mouth opened. Then closed. Then his hand came up, an empty gesture. Then back down as he opened and closed his mouth again. Then he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Steve kept his eyes forward, definitely not down. He sat ramrod straight, giving Tony no sign at all of submission. It’s no different to how he usually behaves, since he’s hiding what he is every day. But now, everyone knows, so even though it’s not at all different, it feels it...it feels knowingly defiant.

If it weren’t for the circumstances, Steve would have really enjoyed Tony being completely lost for words. Steve’s pretty sure it’s the only time it has ever happened in the history of forever.

Eventually, Nat broke the silence, “Jarvis, are you getting this?”

“Yes, Agent Romanov.”

“Are we breaking some sort of record for Tony Stark being quiet?”

“Not yet, my records show that another twenty three seconds of silence is required.”

“Oh shut up, attacked by my own A.I! Jarvis do something useful and get us out of here,” and Tony had stomped up to the cock pit. He hadn’t stayed long, needing to come back and check on the Omega.

Steve gets out the shower and towels himself dry. He hesitates over the scent blockers, they all know what he is now but...no. He doesn’t want to deal with any of that, and he especially doesn’t want to deal with Tony. He slathers himself in the sticky goop and stands awkwardly for a moment whilst it air drys before getting dressed. 

He does relent on the scent neutralizing diffusers though, walking around the apartment and flicking them off. He knows that the lack of his own scent in the apartment, in his territory, had been a low level stress on his system, but he couldn’t risk someone dropping by and catching a stray whiff of Omega. Of seriously depressed Omega.

That doesn’t matter anymore, and Steve is kind of looking forward to allowing the soft furnishings to pick up a little of his scent. He hasn’t had a home, not really, since he got thawed out, so maybe the team finding out the truth will have a small positive effect on his well being.

Steve goes to slip on a button up and realises...he doesn’t need to. Not anymore. Other than his scent, the other secret that would out him as an Omega are his mating scars. He doesn’t need to hide them anymore, at least, not whilst in the tower or with the team. It’ll be one thing them knowing he’s an Omega...quite another for them to find out that he actually has a mate. Had a mate. 

Steve runs his fingers over them, tentatively, allowing the grief to swallow him for a moment before he pulls back. Since Bucky died, it’s like half of him curled up and died too. He hasn’t felt excitement or joy or...anything much except for pain and emptiness since. The team always mock him from being stuffy, the way he acts, the way he dresses, calling him Grandad and wrongly attributing all of it to the fact that Steve was born over a century ago. 

Steve let them. It’s easier for them to think that his reserved behavior is a product of his time, and nothing to do with the fact that all social interaction is painfully difficult. That everything is difficult. Because Steve should be dead, and with Bucky. But he’s not, he’s stuck here, and he hates every second of it. 

But he goes through the motions. He plays his part when in public. Hell, he’s even saved the world. But even as he fought aliens and robots and whatever else was happening that week...a little voice was constantly whispering. Hopefully, this next thing will be the thing that kills you. Just don’t fight as hard...give up. Be with Bucky. And Steve knew he was spiraling down that slippery slope. Steve knew it wouldn’t be long before he just...stopped trying.

Became one of those Omegas that just wastes away without their other half.

But for now, he wears button up shirts, done right up to the top, he trains in turtleneck work out gear. The star spangled uniform has a high stiff collar.

But that doesn’t matter now so...he puts on a tee shirt. A couple of the scars poke out a little from the low neck. Another couple clearly visible a little higher up, on both sides of his neck. He’s always loved his bites, clearly given by a madly possessive Alpha. Not hiding them will be nice. Showing people that, even as a male Omega, he was wanted.

He no longer has to defend Bucky, no longer has to worry about what people might think of him, roughing up his Omega. Even if he is just a male Omega.

He fingers the roughed up skin once more.

He goes and gets food.

A mating scar. A mating bite. A bond scar. No matter what you call it, it’s a single bite. Neat. A clean scar that cuts straight across the scent glad that sits where neck and shoulder meet. An Alpha delivering the bite literally cannot miss, finding the scent glad instinctively with their tongue and lining up, biology driving them to bite whilst knotting their Omega mate.

Steve did not have this, and even during the savagery of a war, anyone who happened to see his mating bites would stare. Steve couldn’t blame them really, because Steve did not have one single bite mark.

He hid them the vast majority of the time, not because he was ashamed of them, but simply because he didn’t want anyone to think ill of Bucky. But sometimes he had an injury that actually required medical attention, or he’d have to change or wash or...anything. The Howlies knew. Christ, the Howlies probably heard him getting most of them.

Steve has scars that are no where near his scent gland. He has two that aren’t even on the correct side of his neck. Steve looks likes he was mauled by a wild animal.

Steve looks like a chew toy.

When he rescued Bucky, finally got to him in Azanno, finally got him safe, Bucky was on the edge of loosing his god damn mind. His Alpha was making him feral. Whatever they'd done to him making his usually relatively relaxed Bucky crazed. And strong. Not nearly as strong as Steve, but strong enough. Strong enough to take Steve by surprise.

The serum has caused Steve to go from a non des runt into a fully fledged Omega. One of the reasons they chose Steve was because he was a non des, because at worst his sickly body might turn out to contain a Beta.

Steve’s Omega was buried so deep by his bony body that it took a week after the serum before the first signs started to show. 

An Omega wasn’t going to the front lines, no matter that he was male. An Omega couldn’t fight. So the Omega got to be the star spangled dancing monkey instead. And the army made a profession out of hiding his designation.

Even if he was a male Omega. Steve knew that he was now consigned to a life of loneliness just as certainly as he has been as a non des runt. A male Omega, whilst able to self lubricate, whilst able to release all the right Omega scents, whilst having all the hormones and the heats and the instinctive needs...did not have a womb. Male Omegas were the rarest of the rare, a completely pointless genetic anomaly. What was the point of an Omega if it couldn’t produce a pup?

In a musty torture lab in Azzano, Bucky had gotten one whiff of him and rolled them both to the ground. That was the first bite. On a dirty floor in a Hydra base before Bucky had even truly realized Steve was there. The second Steve had gotten the restraints off him, Bucky was bearing him to the ground. It was sloppy, it was aggressive, and due to the lack of the pleasure of mating, it was agonizingly painful. Bucky tore through his flesh and into muscle. To add insult to injury, he hadn’t even gotten anywhere Steve’s mating gland, missing it by a clear two inches.

Later, when he got Bucky away from that place he’d realized that it was a blessing. Steve and Bucky were not mates, they were best friends. Sure, Steve had trailed after Bucky like a lost puppy back before the war. Bucky was a perfect Alpha, but Steve wasn’t a woman, so Steve was out of the running. 

This would give them a chance to talk at least. Let Bucky come to his senses, because he’d never known Steve as an Omega. This bite wasn’t a mating bond, he wasn’t tied to Steve. It was just a thing he’d done after the torture. 

Maybe it wasn’t even an attempt at a mating bite, Steve had started to think on that march back to the front line. Bucky hadn’t exactly been communicative, maybe he just hadn’t known who Steve was and had simply lashed out at a potential attacker. That made the most sense, after all, Steve had changed a lot.

Of course, that turned out to not be the case, and Steve’s Alpha had known exactly what he was doing.

Looking back at it now, Steve’s latent Omega was probably the reason Bucky accepted him the way that he did. Not a lot of people had time for Steve, tiny, weak, sick, non des. But not Bucky. Maybe Bucky was subconsciously catching a little of Steve’s scent, simply due to the amount of time they'd spent together. Something so subtle he hadn’t realized it had been happening. Something that only Bucky would have ever picked up. The only other person who had been physically close to Steve was his mother, and she was a Beta, not equipped to pick up on pheromones the way that Alpha’s and Omegas were. And if Steve had even had an Omega scent back then, it must have been so subtle as to be not there at all. 

And maybe some deep part of Steve recognized Bucky as the Alpha he wanted, even back then.

In retrospect, it was the best, and only, explanation for their close friendship. For Bucky’s almost subconscious, and constant, touching of Steve. Tidying him, smoothing his hair, a gentle grip of a hip as he moved by. Steve was nearly certain Bucky hadn’t realized he was even doing it.

It explains why Steve had been so thrilled to accept it. The only explanation being the presence of his buried Omega, even then. Thoughts about Bucky that Steve had hidden deep, thinking that he was...well, wrong inside. Having thoughts about his male friend was deplorable. Having them about a perfectly virile Alpha was even worse.

As they say, hindsight is twenty twenty.

It was the most likely explanation, since clearly Bucky’s Alpha had recognized Steve full minutes before Bucky consciously did.

The serum practically healed it, the bite, and Bucky was not happy. Bucky was a little more himself by the time they got back to camp but not by much, trailing Steve closely the whole way. He made things a little difficult, putting his body between Steve and pretty much anyone else. Letting out a low growl if another Alpha came within sniffing distance. Steve pulled him to the first empty tent he could find, trying to at least have a conversation with him.

Turned out Steve was loosing his virginity on the floor of that tent. Neither of them got their uniform much past their thighs. It was rough, Bucky pushing into him too quickly, only slowing down when Steve hissed with pain. He’d tried to get up once, and Bucky had firmly pushed him back down with a hand between his shoulder Blades. 

“Omega. Mine,” Bucky had growled softly in Steve’s ear...and Steve all but melted into the muddy floor of the tent. It was all he needed to hear. Bucky spent the next minute grinding his cock harshly into Steve, whilst desperately trying to lick and suck the last of the scent suppressor off Steve’s scent gland. By the time he was working his knot into Steve’s inexperienced body, he’d calmed considerably. 

Able to produce a ragged sounding, “I love you Steve. My Steve. Always,” before he finally came, his knot locking into Steve’s body for the first time. Steve had obviously never had an orgasm on a knot before, and as he felt Bucky’s hot come splash inside him, his muscles contracting and his own cock spraying thin clear fluid between his thighs, the bite came as a barely there thing, overwhelmed as he was by pleasure.

This time when he bit, Bucky’s aim was true. 

The serum made a half decent job of turning that scar shiny and pale too. 

So Bucky bit him again. And again. Ripped into him every time they fucked. A relentless need to own Steve.

And God help him, Steve had loved it.

It had left Steve with a ragged set of over lapping bite marks, his neck and down his shoulder decorated in them. The two on the wrong side of his neck from memorable nights where Bucky had knotted him more than once and needed somewhere that wasn’t already a ragged bloody mess to latch onto.

The serum could heal a lot, so Bucky layered bite after bite after bite, every opportunity he had, often even without the sex, in a desperate need to claim Steve and have it stick.

It stuck. It stuck so hard that when Bucky fell off the train, Steve thought he was being torn in half.

The take away is okay. Tony’s staring at his mate marks. Steve doesn’t care, and he’s glad now that he has them on display. Maybe Tony’s Alpha will back down a little at the sight of them. Even literal decades after his death, Bucky’s clearly aggressive bites are still a warning to other Alpha’s. 

Steve thinks he would have liked that.

Please let Nat be okay. Steve thinks it on repeat. Sam’s off dealing with some of the strike team still on the bridge, but Nat got chased down by the guy with the metal arm, The Winter Soldier.

Steve Deals with a few stragglers, then sprints to catch up. This guy killed Fury. He caught Steve’s shield like it was nothing. Steve is, for the first time, genuinely scared for Nat.

He catches up to them, getting in close with the guy. The guy who is comparable to Steve, maybe even stronger with the arm. He distracts him enough that he knows Nat has gotten away somewhere, injured but safe. The guy keeps in close, is skilled with knives. Steve’s barely getting the shield up in time, always on the back foot. The guys aggressive, silent.  
Terrifying.  
He understands now what Nat was trying to warn him about. No wonder the guy is a ghost story. A frightened whisper in the intelligence community. Steve can easily believe that no one lives to tell the tale.

Well, except Nat, but as in so many things, she is the exception that proves the rule.

They scuffle, Steve narrowly avoids being stabbed. He’s praying Nat’s got a plan and is getting ready to do something because this will not be a quick fight. It already feels like this guy can hold his own against Steve all day long.

Steve flips him, and the muzzle gets knocked off, and when The Winter Soldier turns back, bearing down on Steve like he’s finally going to kill him. And he can. Because Steve can’t move. Can’t fight.

Even though he can’t smell his mate at all, doesn’t mean his whole being doesn’t recognize him on sight.

A noise is ripped from Steve’s guts. He’s frozen in place, but the whine is so loud, so long, so absolutely pitiful, that even The winter soldier comes to a halt. The noise is horrific, filled with grief and longing and every broken shard of pain Steve has felt since the day Bucky fell. All the grief he felt putting the Valkyrie in the ice, not to save the world, but because he needed to die. 

It was a terrible sound. A wrenchingly painful cry, an Omega in the utmost distress.

No one could have ignored that noise. No one except for Natasha, who takes advantage of The Soldiers hesitation and shoots him four times in the back, already moving as she does, she leaps on him and lands the full charge of both widows bites directly on the back of Bucky’s head.

All Steve can do is stand and watch in frozen horror as his mate goes down.

Nat gets right in his face, “Steve you have to tell me now, who is he to you?” Steve is still frozen, “Steve, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what I need to know.” Nat gets him by the neck, she’s not his Alpha, she’s not even an Alpha at all, but she pulls off enough of an approximation of the grip on his scruff, shaking Steve.

“Alpha,” Steve’s whine is absolutely pathetic, but it’s all he can do.

“Alright Steve, you want to save him you gotta move, right now, pick him up.”

Nat slaps him, actually slaps him hard across the face, it’s enough. Steve lurches forward, scooping Bucky up.

He turns, Nat has opened the back door of a nearby car and is already slithering under the wheel to hot wire it. Steve becomes aware of the sound of helicopters, and moves faster. Sam lands next to him, shouting “what in the hell…?”

But Nat’s screaming at him to get in the car even as she starts the engine. Bucky’s big, heavy and awkward, and Steve ends up half on top of him, dragging his legs in as he shuts the door behind them, the cars already moving.

“Seriously what are we doing, this guy just tried to kill us!”

Nat’s voice trickles in to Steve consciousness, “Tony I need help, need urgent evac, have hostile with us.”

“What hostile-” The car lurches as she has to make a sharp turn, avoiding on coming police response.

“TONY! Yes or no!” Nat’s voice is almost a shriek.

“Yes-yes- Jay man get on this!”

Jarvis’s voice comes over the phone, giving Natasha directions and alerting her to Tony’s location. Apparently Tony has activated nearly a dozen suits simultaneously and is running interference under the guise of ‘assisting the authorities’. Whilst actually feeding them misinformation and leading them a merry dance.

They’re suddenly in an underground garage and Nat is having them transfer from their stolen car into the back of a waiting blue van. Happy Hogan sits behind the wheel. They pile in the back, sitting in the dark together, hidden in the windowless van.

Sam’s voice in the dark, “so now we have a minute? Anyone want to explain?”

In the darkness, Steve pulls Bucky’s unconscious body closer. Feels him breathing. Feels for his heartbeat. Everything else filters out. Nothing is important, just the feel of Bucky’s skin under his fingertips, the slow movement of his body. Steve can’t help but curl himself around his mate.

Steve looses time, he’s somehow back at the tower. In medical.

Nat must have had a plan of some sort, because all he knows is that he’s holding Bucky’s flesh hand as he lies sedated in a hospital bed.


End file.
